Hasta la eternidad
by NiCullenRoBri
Summary: Bella a lo largo de su vida a pasado momentos des de felices hasta tristes junto a sus hermanas, ellas esconden un terrible pasado que nadie conoce solo ellas. ¿Qué pasara cuando se muden a Forks? ¿Podrán Edward y los Cullen traer tranquilidad a la vida de estas misteriosas chicas? y lo mas importantes ¿saldrán todos con vida de el problema que trae su pasado?.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **bueno espero que les guste mi fic, este es el primero que escribo así que les suplico que por favor tengan un poco de piedad. Yo tengo una mente muy loca así que probablemente logre subir cada día un nuevo capítulo. Bueno aquí los dejo con el prólogo de mi historia.

Prólogo:

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero yo prefiero Bella, tengo 3 hermanas que quiero con todo mi corazón, yo soy la menor puesto que fui convertida de ultima, bueno me imagino que ya sabrán lo que soy. Un Vampiro. Así es, todas nosotras somos vampiresas. No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida humana, solo recuerdo un par de cosas, lo único que recuerdo es que tengo 17 años eternamente, también recuerdo que nací en el año 695, fui convertida el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, ese día me levante del mejor humor posible ya que ese año cumplía mis 17, lo que no sabía es que desde hace ya varios días una criatura de grandes colmillos blancos me había estado siguiendo esperando el día de mi cumpleaños que es cuando mis padres me dejaban dar un paseo por el bosque sola, ese día como todos mis otros cumpleaños salí a dar un paseo por el bosque sin saber que algo o alguien me estaba esperando para darle fin a mis días. Cuando llegue a un claro en el bosque fue cuando sentí que alguien se posaba atrás mío y enterraba sus colmillos en la piel de mi cuello. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo y que al despertar tenia a tres hermosas mujeres de ojos dorados delante de mí con aspecto preocupado, ellas me explicaron lo que soy, me ofrecieron unirme a su familia como su hermana, yo gustosa acepte y desde ese momento nos convertimos en las mejores amigas-hermanas hasta la eternidad. Llevamos juntas mas años de los que se podrían imaginar. Nosotras éramos muy felices hasta hace ya varios siglos, pero claro esa felicidad no duro mucho.

Nuestra vida se puede decir que no es la más feliz de todas. Aun no sé cómo nos metimos en tantos problemas, solo sé que los solucionaremos juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **hola mis queridas lectoras, lamento mucho el retraso pero es que ya comenzaron mis clases y las tareas no se hacen esperar. A y por cierto lamento haber repetido el prologo es que como ya les había dicho este es mi primer fanfic y no sé bien como montar los capítulos, será un milagro si este capítulo logra actualizarse. Bueno no las distraigo más y les dejo el capitulo, déjenme sus rewies!

Capitulo 1: Mudanza.

Bella POV:

Mis hermanas y yo íbamos camino hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. Llevábamos hora conduciendo, cada quien iba en su carro. Mi hermana mayor Nicole iba en su costoso Porsche amarillo último modelo, Rosy otra de mis hermanas iba en su BMW verde fosforescente, Mary, otra de mis hermanas, iba en su precioso Ferrari rojo última temporada y yo iba en mi bebe, mi precioso y adorado Audi negro.

Mis hermanas y yo somos unas vampiresas muy poderosas a la vez que hermosas. Cada una de nosotras poseía la belleza sobrenatural de los vampiros y por lo menos un don. Nosotras somos así:

Nicole era la mayor de todas nosotras, ella era alta con su cabello ondulado de color del chocolate con algunos destellos rojizos hasta el final de la espalda y un cuerpo que remarcaba todas sus curvas. A ella le gusta mucho escuchar música, sobre todo clásica (ella y yo nos parecemos mucho, somos prácticamente iguales), también le gusta estar a la moda, pero no es obsesiva, dibujar, la naturaleza, leer, tocar cualquier instrumento y componer canciones. En fin, ella tiene un don muy poderoso, ella tiene el don de copiar dones, es un don muy útil ya que nos ha ayudado bastante a defendernos.

Rosy era la siguiente, ella de estatura normal, ni muy baja ni muy alta. Su cabello lizo rubio le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y su cuerpo hecho con unas perfectas curvas. A ella le gusta mucho la moda ella es la que se encarga de vestirnos con la ropa "de moda", también le gusta escuchar música y dibujar. El don de ella es el don de la tele trasportación y el de crear fuego de la nada. Ella es muy explosiva y bipolar.

Mary les sigue, ella es pequeña, tiene el cabello rulo negro que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tiene sus curvas bien remarcadas, su piel es morena **(Na: es como Laurent pero un poco mas blanca, o como se escriba, el no tenía la piel blanca en la película el la tenia morena). **A ella le gusta mucho leer y estar al aire libre. Su don es que ella puede volverse invisible y puede levitar cosas con la mente. Ella es chiquita pero peligrosa. Y junto a Rosy se encarga de vestirnos súper a la moda, y es un poco bipolar, muy parecida a Rosy

Y por ultimo quedo yo. Yo soy de estatura normal al igual que Rosy, yo tengo el pelo ondulado del color del chocolate con algunos reflejos rojizos que me llega hasta el final de la espalda. Mis hermanas me dicen que yo también tengo un buen cuerpazo pero aun así sigo pensando que no es la gran cosa. A mí me gusta mucho leer, escuchar y componer música. Mi don es que yo tengo un escudo tanto físico como mental. Yo soy al igual que Nicole soy muy tranquila.

En fin, esas somos mis hermanas y yo, las mejores y más poderosas hermanas que alguna vez hayan existido. Incluso más fuertes que todos los vampiros juntos.

Íbamos manejando hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Seattle. Forks. Un pueblo lluvioso que solo tiene días soleados tres o cuatro veces al año. El lugar perfecto para los de nuestra especie. Ya estábamos entrando al pueblo, era de noche por lo que nuestros carros no llamarían la atención. Nos colocamos en fila para que el auto de Nicole quedara al frente y nos pudiera guiar, ya que fue ella la que compro la casa y es la única que sabe cómo llegar. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando aparcamos al lado de una enorme casa. Cuando me baje del carro pude ver bien la casa.

La casa era de color café y color crema, tenía un hermoso jardín al frente de la entrada. Levante mi vista y me asombre al ver que toda la parte posterior de la casa estaba suplantada por unos hermosos ventanales que de seguro te daban una vista espectacular hacia el bosque.

Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos.

-Wow- dijimos todas, menos Nicole que nos miraba con felicidad.

-Vamos a verla por dentro, les parece?- nos pregunto a todas. Nosotras la miramos emocionadas.

-Si!.- chillamos las tres dando saltitos. Nicole solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Entramos y todas nos quedamos perplejas. Si antes creíamos que por fuera era hermosa era porque no habíamos visto el interior. 10 minutos después ya habíamos recorrido toda la casa, desde el primer piso hasta el cuarto. En total la casa tiene una sala enorme, una cocina, un comedor, diez habitaciones para invitados, una sala de música, una biblioteca, un spa!, una terraza y nuestras habitaciones.

Justo ahorita nos encontramos en la sala, Mari, Rosy y yo estamos sentadas en el sillón de tres y Nicole estaba sentada en el sillón individual observándonos con una sonrisa.

-Y…que les pareció la casa?-pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada esperanzada. Yo fui la primera en contestar.

-A mi me encanto, es bellísima, tiene suficiente espacio como para que una familia completa viva aquí.- dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara a la vez que en la de ella su sonrisa se agrandaba. Mire a mis hermanas, Rosy estaba con la cabeza gacha y Mary solo jugaba con sus manos, las mire arqueando una ceja. Ellas solo hacían eso cuando iban a…

-Nos encanta!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo que se paraban y corrían hacia Nicole. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que el sillón se fue hacia atrás, haciendo que las tres quedaran en el piso, Nicole boca arriba y Rosy boca abajo abrasando a mi hermana…. Un momento! Donde esta Mary! Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo y miren que me encuentro…. Mary al otro lado de la sala recostada en la pared boca arriba, aplastada. Al parecer mis otras dos hermanas ya se habían dado cuenta de que alguien faltaba y siguieron la dirección de mi mirada. Las tres estallamos en carcajadas.

-No se rían de mí. Deberían preguntar si estoy bien.- dijo mientras nos miraba con un puchero de Made in Mary. Rosy fue la que contesto ya que nosotras seguíamos riendo de estupidez de mi hermana.

-No seas idiota! En tal caso la que ha salido mal ha sido la pared, mira como la dejaste! No te puedes hacer daño estúpida, eres un vampiro!- le dijo mientras nuestras risas se hacían más fuertes aun al ver como mi hermana le sacaba la lengua como una niña. Luego de un rato todas nos calmamos, mis hermanas se volvieron a sentar ya que Nicole quería decir algo. Pero lo que dijo no me lo esperaba.

-Chicas es hora de dormir- dijo con una sonrisa. Todas nosotras nos quedamos estupefactas. Mi hermana Mary fue la que reacciono primero ya que nosotras dos seguíamos aturdidas por las palabras de mi hermana.

-No porque…...no es justo.-dijo mi hermana con los brazos cruzados, el ceno fruncido y un adorable puchero en la cara. Nicole negó con la cabeza y señalo con su brazo las escaleras. Todas bajamos la cabeza y dijimos:

-Bien- dijimos a la vez nos despedimos de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y murmuramos un buenas noches antes de subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación pude apreciarla bien. Tenía un escritorio, una cama, un sillón, un librero y habían dos puertas una en una esquina que supuse era el baño y otra al lado de mi…cama? De inmediato la respuesta vino a mi mente. Nicole. Ella había puesto ahí mi cama. Fui caminando hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con un enorme balcón, con una preciosa vista hacia el bosque. Le eche un último vistazo al bosque antes de volver a entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Me fui hacia el closet que estaba medio vacío y saque la piyama que consistía en un mine short negro con fucsia y un top del mismo color.

Ah! Se me había olvidado decirles que Nicole había copiado hace ya varios años, el don de la humanidad que consiste en que prácticamente volvemos a ser humanos solo que la belleza sobrenatural y los sentidos agudizados se quedan, pero de resto tenemos sangre en las venas y el corazón latente, también volvían las necesidades humanas, de ahí venia la parte de dormir.

Fui caminando hacia mi cama, luego me recosté en ella y cerré los ojos con e presentimiento de que a partir de hoy nuestra vida cambiaria totalmente. Con ese pensamiento me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno chicas aquí está mi primer capítulo, lamento si es un poco corto pero es que bueno este es solo el comienzo, poco a poco los capítulos se irán alargando. Bueno ya saben déjenme sus consejos, quejas, recomendaciones, etc. En fin déjenme sus rewies. Monto cada viernes.**

**Adiós :D**

**Las quiero!**

**NiCullenRoBri**


End file.
